La Tormenta
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Leanlo y opinen. Regalo pra el RRUU


Este fic es un "regalo" que le hago al RRUU, sociedad SIN fines de lucro de la cual soy la vicepresidenta.  
  
Especialmente va para Merodeadora Chii y a Noisy, aprendices de la IDOLA.( ¬¬ que yo no se que le ven a Sango, que es bien pava, por que yo, en su lugar hace harto rato que le doy el hijo al monje, claro q no es que me guste, pero, bue, supongo que estas dos locas le darán lo que quiere)  
  
Espero que les guste =^-^=  
  
Hally Black  
  
/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Le daban terror las tormentas. Era lago que desde niña la había avergonzado. Pero que se le podía hacer. Ella tenia que ser fuerte. Algo que le habían enseñado de pequeña era a no tener miedo.  
  
Pero es que era algo tan difícil!!  
  
Otro rayo, seguido de un fuerte trueno, la saco de sus locos pensamientos. Se aferró a su almohada, esperando encontrar la protección que se le negaba, mas que nada por su afán de parecer la mujer de Hierro, que no era.  
  
No pudo reprimir un sollozó que se escapo de su garganta. Pidió que nadie la escuchara. Sabia que estaba sola en aquella cabaña. Inuyasha estaba junto con Kagome.  
  
Se asusto mas aun al sentir como la puerta de entrada se abría con lentitud. No tardó en secarse las lagrimas que de sus ojos caían, y es que no dejaría que nadie la viera mal.  
  
Sintió los pasos de quien quiera que fuese. Eran lentos y decididos, bastante suaves.  
  
_ se que no estas dormida- la voz profunda del monje Miroku la sobresalto.  
  
_ que haces aquí??- aunque no estaba molesta, prefería hacerle entender lo contrario a aquel hombre.  
  
_ se que no te gustan las tormentas , viene a ver como estabas.  
  
La chica se sorprendió. Como era que el sabia de ese miedo. Jamás le había dicho una palabra a nadie de esto. Prefirió no darle la cara para que no viera las lagrimas caer.  
  
_ como lo supiste??- dejo escapar en un susurro.  
  
_ no lo sabia, solo lo presentía, y tu me lo acabas de confirmar  
  
Apretó con los puños las sabanas de su cama. Y es que esas palabras la habían hecho sentirse como nunca antes en su vida. Le importaba a Miroku.... no se lo podía creer.  
  
Sintió como el se deslizaba en su cama, pero ni tubo fuerza para detenerlo. Los rayos que caían de forma sobrenatural ( cosa que, no le sorprendería, fuera obra de Naraku)  
  
El monje. Contrario a su costumbre, no le "toco mas allá de lo permitido" sino que solo la abrazo, para darle calor y protección. Sango sentía como los latidos de su corazón se iban haciendo cada vez mas rápidos, cada vez mas fuertes, hasta llegar al extremo de creer que serian audibles. Sin embrago la respiración tranquila del monje la lograba calmar.  
  
_ para que te calmes, te gustaría preguntar algo??- Si voz, tan varonil, la sacaba de lugar. Era mas que obvió que el monje solo quería tranquilizarla, pero, aparentemente, estaba logrando todo lo contrario.  
  
_ no lo se, no se lo que quiero hacer...- la voz de sango se tornaba desesperada... las lagrimas caían con fuerza, sin poder controlarlas. Sentía que había alguien que la protegería. Y esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que su querido Miroku. Un sueño hecho realidad.  
  
_ pero Sango, por que te sientes tan mal, eres la mujer mas valiente que en mi vida he conocido!!  
  
_ eso es mentira.. no soy capaz de aguantar una tormenta, no menos de decir lo que siento.  
  
Miroku la miro a los ojos, tomándola por la barbilla.  
  
_ en ese caso no eres la única cobarde aquí. Yo se lo que siento, y aun así, por miedo al rechazo, no se que decir. No se como declarar mis sentimientos. Algo bastante poco creíble viniendo de un hombre tan mujeriego como yo....  
  
Sango no sabia por que el monje le decía esto. Era algo que la sacaba de contexto. Es que acaso, rompería su corazón, declarando que le gustaba otra mujer.....  
  
El monje, que al parecer había logrado adivinar lo que la chica sentía, le sonrió.  
  
_ no seas tonta Sango, de verdad crees que podría ser otra la mujer a la que amo mas que tu??  
  
Sango se sonrojo al máximo, el monje se le acababa de declarar. Por un momento pensó que era mas que un sueño, que era una probada del paraíso.  
  
Sin embrago Miroku la apretó mas contra si. Sango se volteo y beso con suavidad sus labios.  
  
_ Yo también te amo......  
  
Cerro los ojos y durmió en brazos del hombre de su vida. Y por primera vez, no le tubo miedo a la tormenta  
  
/***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Y Bue, les gusto???????  
  
Criticas, comentarios, y otros, dejad R/R  
  
Os quiere Hally Black 


End file.
